


Aria Potter and Xerneas' Gift

by Flippythedemon



Series: The Legends of Galar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Hogwarts is a Pokemon school, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Rose | Chairman Rose, Merlin background, The Old Religion (Merlin), aura is magic, wizards are trainers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flippythedemon/pseuds/Flippythedemon
Summary: Aria Potter was always different not really know why..not until she was eleven..not until she was under the guidance of Lyn, now she goes to Hogwarts Academy where she learns to train Pokémon and make new friends..not knowing that Destiny was calling for her.
Series: The Legends of Galar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121177
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	1. Destiny Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm doing this! I am doing this! Short chapter but its a start..I hope you all enjoy this some back history is from Merlin BBC
> 
> Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon nor BBC Merlin

**_In a land that some would say that used to hold myth..and magic..a destiny could be a great gift..but also a terrible burden if done alone.._ **

A young girl shivers in the cold..her green eyes were open to a crack behind broken glasses. She trudges onward, even as the snow rains down harsly on her...her hands rub against her arms to try and stay warm..but what little heat she had was slowly fading away.

While many Pokemon such as Sneasel, Snorunt, Snover were dancing around in the snow of Watchtower Ruins of the Wild Area..this small child trips and falls onto the snow covered grass..

Her eyesight grows foggy as she curls in the snow..fingers blue along with her lip..just before she black out she hears a flaps of wings..

_Maybe a Pokemon sees me as prey..hopefully I’ll be dead before it eats me,”_ was the last thought before she passes out.

**_“No young child, man or woman..no matter how great can know their destiny. She can not glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone she must live and learn and so it will be for this young trainer who has power running through her veins._ **

**_A girl that will in time become a part of an age old legend._ **

**_Her name, Aria Lillaina Potter._ **

* * *

Green eyes flicker open as she feels warmth across her body..she slowly sits up but a hand on her shoulder stops her for a second before she was put in a sitting position.

“Be easy child..you are very sore after I healed you,” green eyes flick up and she sees a blurry face..it..was very white..”

She hears a snort, “Don’t worry..I fixed your glasses..” she feels her glasses bing place into her hands. She carefully blinks as she puts the glasses on..for some reason it works better than it used to..

Looking around she saw that she was laying in some bed in some sort of tower..all the cracks were blocked by wooden boards..small candles kept the dark room lit..she turned around and jumps a bit at the old woman staring at her. She had purred white hair and the bluest eyes she has ever seen..Aria was confused by the clothes she was wearing...red robes..

“So child..tell me..why did I find you so close to my home..freezing to death..?” she raises a white eyebrow, her blue eyes staring at her.

“Why should I tell you?” she snarks with distrust in her eyes..but for some reason..something inside told her she could trust this woman. “I don’t even know you..not even your name,”

The old woman laughs as if she had told a joke, “Well my dear..I am Lyn the Great!” she does a weird motion with her hands..

“I think your delusional,”

Lyn laughs and shakes her head before going to the table that was in the corner and brought over a bowl. Aria looks down to see warm soup..she then looks up to the old woman.

“Don’t worry I haven’t poisoned it..” she grumbles and Aria gently spoons the soup before eating it..her body shivers as the warmth goes down her spine.

They ate quietly for a bit..Aria looked up at her.. “I..I’m not going back,” she states and Lyn looks up at her.

“And what do you mean by that? Are you in trouble?”

Aria looks down at the soup, “I..I live with my Aunt and Uncle..they..don’t really like me for some reason,”

And ain’t that the truth..from what Aria knows is that her parents died when she was 1 years old..how is really unknown since she doesn't really believe what her realitives say anytime she had asked them, and she learned to stop after so many times her aunt and uncle would glare at her..and other things..she clutches at her arm but blinks when she sees bandages wrapped around her arms.

“Ah yes..” Lyn nods her head, “you were not only beginning to get frostbite..but you had a bunch of wounds..I have dress them so they wouldn’t get infected..” she then eyes her, “I’m..guessing this aunt and uncle are the reasons for your wounds,”

Aria looks to the boarded up cracks..not wanting to look weak to this old woman, “it..wasn’t always bad..I mean..they got mad at me for doing better than their son..or the one time..” she became quite because she wasn’t supposed to speak of her..abilities..

Lyn stares at her but then she looks up when she hears a mew and sighs, “Balthazar..you know not to go up there!” Aria looks up to where he was yelling to see a feline Pokemon with purple fur with speckled yellow rosettes. The two pair of yellow whiskers twitched as green eyes sparkled in amusement.

“That’s a Liepard,” Aria couldn’t help but state the obvious and Lyn nods her head.

“Yes my Liepard..Balthazar..who knows not to climb up that high!” she grumbles before she gets a ladder..Aria was confused on why Lyn wouldn’t just use a Pokeball..

“The old tom doesn’t like it..anytime I try to take it out he will zap me,” she answers when Aria asks this question..Lyn carefully grabs the Liepard and puts him close to her chest before beginning to climb down..and then the ladder tipped over and Lyn begins to fall.

Aria eyes widen and she couldn’t help but feel the power that she usually holds back glow..unknowingly that her eyes had burned gold..time seem to slow around her before she looks around trying to find something when she sees the larger bed in the corner..it slowly moves from its original position to underneath Lyn..time resumes and Lyn falls on top of the bed..the bed broken but other than that nobody was hurt.

_“Not for long,”_ Aria thought as she hid under covers..Lyn got up, her blues eyes staring with awe at the small child in her house.

“What..what did you just do?” she gasps as she pulls the covers off the girl. “Tell me!”

Aria looks around and shakes her head, “I..I have no idea what..happen…I don’t..”

Lyn shakes her head, “I know what it was..I just want to know where you learn to do it..” Aria was shocked to see no disgust or anger in the old woman’s eyes..just awe in disbelief.. “Someone using the Old Religion..I haven't seen anyone other than me do so..” she eyes Aria which makes her blink.

“Old Religion?” Aria asks with wonder and Lyn nods her head. She raises a hand and a sort of blue glow erupts from the hand..

“This is aura..nowadays those who used aura to either strengthen their bodies..to see without opening their eyes..to even use Aura Sphere a pokemon move that Lucario is known to use..but those of the Old Religion...they can do many things..things that Channelers, Psychics can do as well..they use to call this sorcery..or magic..

Aria blinks at this.. “Magic..actual magic..” that word was never use at her relatives place..one time her cousin tried to play a game with wizards in it..it was the only time she ever see him get in trouble.

“Yes magic..even though it has almost died out..one of the kings during the time went on a purge because his wife died..he wanted an heir but his wife could not get pregnant so he asked one of the high Priestess for help..but there are rules to that type..a life for a life..for new life to be born old life had to be taken..for his son to be born his wife died..anger about his wife death he banned anything about aura and started the purge..its why aura guardians can’t do much since there is hardly anything about it..I think the closet one who could be close was Sir Aarron of Rota..”

Aria could see sadness in her eyes, “Is..is it ban now?”

Lyn shakes her head, “Oh no..but as I say people who have this gift are few..so many think its a myth and fairy tale..” she smiles and looks to her as if telling her a joke, “So..I guess no one taught you..”

Aria shakes her head, “I never study magic or been taught..” she looks to her hands, “I..I was born like this..”

“I would say that is impossible..but sometimes the impossible happens...is this why you won’t go back?”

Aria nods her head, “I had accidents when I couldn’t hold it in..like one time my aunt tried to put a sweater that use to belong to my cousin but it suddenly caught on fire..or the time I found myself on the roof of my school..it got worst after the letters started showing up..”

Lyn blinks at this, “Letters?”

Aria nods at this but giggles when Balthazar just crawls on top of her legs and flops, “They started arriving and I know they belong to me because it had my cupboard..I mean room..” but by the way Lyn eyes shone in anger she noticed the slip of tongue, “And no matter how many times my uncle took them and rip them apart they keep coming..just awhile ago the whole house was filled with them..my uncle went crazy and said pack up we were leaving..I” Aria looks down at this, “I was scared what he was going to do so when we got outside..I ran..” she then looks outside to where it was snowing, “I just didn’t expect snow in the middle of summer!”

“This is the Wild Area..the weather here is crazy because of how many different Pokemon live here..and most of them know weather moves like Hail, Rain Dance and Sunny Day..but seriously what was Albus thinking..sending that many letters at once?”

Aria gasps, “Albus..as in Albus Dumbledore? The headmaster to Hogwarts? Why would he want to send me letters! I’m not important!”

Aria knew all about Hogwarts..her old teacher at her school said it was the best Trainer Academy in all of Galar..that the children of Gym Leaders, Coordinators, and Champions..that those who passed an extremely hard test could get a scholarship from the school..so Aria was confused on why they were sending her letters..wasn’t she just a daughter to a pair of drunks who got themselves killed?

“Not important?” Lyn on the other hand was aghast at her statement, “My dear girl you are the last Potter..The Ancient and Nobel House of Potter! Once you are of age you will hold the rank of Countess since your family were Gym Leaders..”

“W-What…” Aria’s eyes were wide with disbelief and Lyn sighs as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

“My dear girl..do you know anything about your family...your parents?”

“My parents were drunks who died in a car crash! They weren’t gym leaders!”

“Dear Dechraul...she’ll be fine..she’s with family..he says..” Lyn mutters angrily before she turns to Aria.

“My dear..whatever your relatives told you..it was a lie..your parents were named James and Lily Potter..the Potters had control over the eighth Gym for many years,”

Aria blinks with surprise..there were many gym leaders in Galar but only the strongest were the top eight who get to be shown for the Albion Pokemon League on tv..so to learn that her parents were the eight..which were the strongest of all Gym Leaders..”

“They were also the main fighters in the War of Blood..”

Aria couldn’t help but gasps...The War of Blood was the most recent war in Galar..at least that what she knew about it.

“Yes..the Leader of Team Neidr, known as Voldemort was trying to..honestly he was a mad man..who just wanted power..and he got followers who wanted power as well..he got them to believe that the new trainers who are the first in their family to become trainers wanted to erase everything about their traditions...those trainers who come from other Regions are trying to invade their lands..its nonsense really but people believe him..your parents thought against him three times..the only people to ever survive when they battle..”

Lyn then sighs, “After they gave birth to you..they went into hiding..Voldemort and Team Neider wanted to kill you..to make you an example that if anyone ever stood in his way..that it didn’t matter if you were pure..that he will kill you...on Ysbryda’s Night he came to your hiding place..your parents made their final stands..he defeated them and was about to come after you..when Lily Potter..who was slowly dying..took a knife and stabbed him taking his life along with hers..”she then points at her scar..Aria always wonder where she got the scar..it was long and went across her face and jagged a bit..like a bolt of lightning…

“That’s how you got your scar..but after his death..the war was won..you became the Girl-Who-Lived while your parents are known as the Saviors…”

Aria looks down at this..but jumps when there was a clicking noise on the broken window..a Pidgey flies inside and a letter was dropped into her lap. She blinks at it before Lyn nods her head.

“Well go on!”

Nodding her head, Aria opens the letter.

* * *

**Hogwarts Academy for Young Trainers**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Rhyfelwrd, First Class, Grand Trainer, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Regions)**

**Dear Miss Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts Academy for Young Trainers. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment. Term begins on September 1..we await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Your sincerely Minerva McGonagall (Deputy Headmistress)**

* * *

Aria takes a deep breath before placing the letter down, “There’s no way my relatives are going to let me go..”

“I thought you said you weren't going to go back?” Lyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah but I don’t have a trainer license..my aunt said I would never go on a journey..and its only a matter of time they call the Jennies to come find me..it will be bad for their image to have a runaway..”

Lyn stands up, “Well that won’t be any problems..” Aria blinks at her in confusion, “You can stay with me..I’ll talk to your relatives…”

“But..but why?” Aria was confused about why this woman cared but she just turns to her with golden eyes.

“Us witches of the Old Religion have to stick together..”

Aria slowly smiles before giggling when Balthazar starts nuzzling her face.


	2. Motostoke's Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria goes to Motostoke for a Ceremony and meets some new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know I did   
> Also to note..why are the name of the Galar Badges so simple? Grass Badge..Water Badge..Fairy Badge..I hate it! So I'm changing it! Give them interesting names like the other Regions! Also why are only the major eight allow to participate in the Championship so while the major eight are in fact televise and harder you can still enter the League with the others Gyms.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy leave a review!

“Hurry up my dear! Hurry up! It's time to face the morning!” Aria groans and covers her face trying to block out the morning light and Lyn.

“I will sick Balthazar on you Young Lady! We have to be at the Opening Ceremony in a couple of hours!” Aria scoots out a bit from underneath the blankets and glares at Lyn.

“We live right next to Motostoke...we don’t have to be there til awhile” she places her face into her pillow..but that didn’t last long as Balthazar grabs the bottom of her pants legs and pulls her out of the bed.

“Lyn!” Aria screeches as she turns onto her back and glares at the older woman who was now laughing.

Lyn shakes her head before helping Aria up, “Come on you prat..” Lyn then gets a sadden look and shakes her head, “Come on..it's better to be early than late..” Aria blinks as Lyn begins to pack..shrugging she goes to the sink to wash up.

_ “Two days since Lyn found me..and honestly it's been the best two days..I was right in thinking that the Dursleys would get the Jennies in looking for me..but Lyn was able to talk to them..showing them pictures...pictures of what I don’t know but they let me stay with Lyn,” _

Drying her face she sits at the table, she sits down at the tables and eats the breakfast that Lyn sets down.

_ “During the two days here..Lyn started teaching me more of the Old Religion.” _

* * *

**_“Now I guess it all started with Dechraul...A Goddess who woke up in the wilderness of Galar..she had no memories all she knew was her name...she made an ally with a Dratini that she named Kilgharrah..for years they went around the region..showing the humans on how to work with Pokemon..she became known as the Triple Goddess as it was said that she had three faces..”_ **

**_“But soon it turns out that she had a brother..Arafiola..he went down to Galar to look for her..and there was a huge battle..Kilagharrah trying to protect his trainer..died..and Arafiola seemed to have won as he was about to dragged the crying Dechraul from the dead body of the Dragonite, a being rose from the shadows..it was Ysbryda the Goddess of Death._ **

**_Ysbryda had been shadowing Dechraul and had fallen in love..she was angry that Arafiola was going to take this light away from this region so she attacked him..during the battle Arafiola lost his tongue and ability to speak and leaves with heavy wounds..during the fight between the two Dechraul cries over her fallen friend..and her aura rises up..the woods around them died..the life sucking dry and Kilgharrah begins to change..he became an an actual Dragon..God of Dragons actually .but with his rebirth the forest they were in died..that forest became known as The Forest of Draig..nothing ever grows in the forest..but that is the power of life and death..for there to be new life, old life must be taken…_ **

* * *

“Hey..you ok?” Aria looks up from her plate and nods her head while taking a piece of bacon.

“I just think..I have so much to learn..about all this..about who I am..why I was given this power..” she takes a bite of the bacon and Lyn looks to her with eyes that held sympathy in them.

“I understand how you feel Aria..one day you will find out why you were given this gift..I promise you this..you are not alone..”

Aria nods her head before she finishes her breakfast. The two then grab a bag, Aria couldn’t help but smile at the leather bag. It was a gift from Lyn as a welcome to the family. Smiling, she puts it on her side and follows Lyn out of the Watchtower.

The snowstorm was now gone..it was sunny..and very hot, a typical summer day in Galar. Vulpix and Growlithe were running around in the grass..Aria had to duck her head as a Drifloon floated by her head.

They headed up to the stairs to the entrances of Motostoke..Aria couldn’t help but be in awe..living in Surrey..there were hardly any Pokemon in the small town..hardly any trainers ever come by so this was a big thing for the small town girl.

All around were trainers and Pokemon..talking about hope and dreams..lots of them were talking about the Albion League..who would join it..if there was anyone going to beat the Leaders..Aria smiles as she watches a Fletchinder Flame Charge a Minccino, sending it flying onto its back. But the Miniccino gets back on its feet.

Aria stares up at the very tall building but then turns to Lyn when she grabs her hand, “Just keep close and try to not stare,” she hears Lyn whisper. Aria didn’t have time to ask why before they walked through the automatic door and she had to hold her breath at the awful smell that filled the room.

The smell didn’t keep Aria attention for long, the whole room was dark but looked like any other bank..if a bank was filled with garbage and rotten food everywhere...but what really caught her eye were the bank tellers.

Nobody seemed to notice the tails, or the tusks...the fingers that were larger than any human. These creatures had grey and pale skin which was furrowed. The clothes they were wearing seemed too small on them and rips and tears..splashed with mud. It seem to Arai that only her and Lyn could see them, everyone else in the bank were easily talking to them at the teller counters, some getting their Pokedexes out and plugging them in. Some handed the tellers envelopes while tellers were passing some sort of card to a child.

Lyn walked up to a desk to where a male was looking at the computer, Aria tried hard not to wrinkle her nose at the bowl of rotten fruit.

Lyn waits for the person to notice them..rolling her eyes she coughs making the man look up. He sighs before turning to them.

“Welcome to Gringotts, I’m Theodore Griphook,” he sneers at them, “How may I help you this fine day?” Aria has to blink her eyes rapidly as the terrible breath.

“We need Aria Potter’s Pokedex and her Trainer Card to be activated,” Griphook seems to sigh at that before he pulls out a..box of phones..

“Which color?” he looks to Aria who blinks again..she looks to the box of phones and picked a green phone. Nodding his head he grabs it and plugs it into the computer. Aria watches as he clicks away before he whistles..

Everyone begins to duck down when a ball of electricity fly around the room. There was a sort of buzzing sound before it lunged for the phone. Aria watches as the phone grows an antenna and two eyes.

“Your Rotom Phone, it has your Trainer Card, your Pokedex and a link to your account. The Potter account you can’t fully access it until you are of age which is 17 in Galar. Also I guess you got an invite to Hogwarts?”

Aria nods her head showing him the invitation. Griphook nods his head before handing her the phone..which oddly wiggles in her hands, “Your parents set up a account in case of their death that will give you an allowance of 300 Poke every month while right now you have 3000 Poke to use.” he then stares at them, “If that it..then get out,” 

Aria then was pulled out of the building taking deep breaths before she turned to Lyn, “What..was..what.”

“Trolls,” Lyn shrugs her shoulders, “They have powerful magic and a greed of gold..when the Creatures of the Old Region went into hiding..they hate other lifeforms..maybe beside Dragon types as rumors said they were allies but I think those are just rumors. The reason why nobody was being bother was because their magic spell disguises them..we only see through it because of how powerful our magic is,”

They walked through the street and then Aria, passing more trainers until they reached Madam Malkin’s Boutique. Lyn looks through the many clothes in the child section while also ordering a first year jacket. While waiting Aria pulls out her invitation and sees that there was a second letter.

* * *

**_Hogwarts Academy: First Year Supplies_ **

**_Uniform_ **

  * **_Three sets of Trainer jackets (Dyeable)_**


  * One pair of Running Shoes


  * Two pairs of protective gloves (Dragon-Type scales)


  * One winter jacket (any color)



**_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry name tags_ **

**_Course Books_ **

  * **_The Standard Book of Pokemon (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**


  * A History of Galar by Bathilda Bagshot


  * Regional Theory by Adalbert Waffling


  * A Beginner's Guide to Training by Emeric Switch


  * One Thousand Berries and Apricorns by Phyllida Spore


  * Potion Making by Aresnius Jigger


  * Pokemon: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander


  * Battling 101: A Guide to be the Very Best by Quentin Trimble



**_Other Equipment_ **

  * **_Starter from Professor. Ollivander_**


  * Potion Making Kit


  * Trainer Bag


  * Trainer Belt


  * 5 Pokeballs


  * Berry Pouch



**_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED BIKES OR ROLLER SKATES_ **

* * *

“Ok..I think I found a jacket that might fit you..” Aria looks up to see Lyn’s scrunch up face and she couldn’t help but blush..because of her treatment at the hand of the Durselys..she was much smaller than other eleven year old and thus the Trainer Jackets were going to be slightly bigger on her.

“Hey..it isn’t your fault,” Lyn states with a frown on her face knowing what Aria was thinking, Balthazar mews as he comes over to her and lays his head onto her lap.

“How..did you get the Jennies to believe you,” Aria couldn’t help but ask..that was what has been bothering her so much lately..this wasn’t the first time she had tried to run away and the Jennies never believe her before when they asked why..her relatives had always told everyone and anyone that she was a trouble kid that needed a firm hand..so it was a shock that they believed an old lady living in the middle of the Wild Area.

Lyn looks at her with sadness, “It doesn’t matter..you are free now Aria..you don’t have to worry about them anymore,”

Aria looked a bit surprised by the fierceness in Lyn’s eyes but decided to ignore that as she went to try on the clothes that Lyn brought.

An hour of squealing from both customers and employees on how cute and small she was..the mob that literally formed when they found out she was the Aria Potter ( and buy that took Balthazar hissing and scratching at a few of them to get them to back off) they were finally done. Now Aria was now wearing a silver gray shirt along with a pair of brown pants. A brown trainer belt was wrapped around the shirt. A pair of black running shoes were now on her feet. 

Lyn walks around her and nods, “You got a few years to grow into them..but these are the smallest we can get for first years..by fourth year we can get you a new outfit,” she explains but Aria didn’t mind..these clothes didn’t have tears or blood in them..no holes in the socks and the shoes actually fit!

After walking out of the Boutique with packages of clothes, two walked over and onto the elevator and Aria had to hold on the rails as the gears made it go up. Aria eyes the Motostoke Stadium with wide eyes filled with awe. Many people were crowded around the entrance but Lyn gently grabs her hand and guides her inside. There were more people inside, wearing sports uniform talking about how they were going to do so well in the Gym Challenge..but that was the only thing she heard before someone knocks into her.

“Wow..uh..I’m not late for the Opening Ceremony am I?” groaning Aria looks up to see a boy about her age with dark skin and..purple hair? The boy smiles sheepishly at her before getting off and holds out his hand.

“Sorry about that..I’m really bad with directions so I thought I was going to be late,” the boy explains as Aria takes his hand and he helps her up..she notices that he was wearing white pants along with a black turtleneck t-shirt..his purple hair was spiked and went to his shoulders but the top was being hidden by a black trainer hat..his eyes were golden almost like when Lyn and her use their magic.

“Uh..don’t worry about it..not the first time I was knocked down,” Aria shrugs and what she said was the truth..Dudley loved pushing her down..especially on the stairs.

“Leon!” a voice calls out and the two see another boy, also with dark skin coming over to them. His hair..was more shaggy than hers and his blue eyes seem to really pop out..the boy was wearing a dark blue hoodie with orange shorts..he eyes Leon with disbelief, “Dude we been here so many times and you still get lost!”

The now named Leon laughs and rubs the back of his neck, “Aw Raihan, you know me! I’m pants with direction! And hey..not only am I not late..I met a new friend!” he points at Arai who blinks in confusion.

Raihan shakes his head and looks at Aria, “Let me guess..he knocked into you when he ran in here..” he sighs at her nod, “Don’t worry..I think that is how he makes friends..it’s how I became friends with him..names Raihan Khanna,” he then points at Leon, “And this is Leon Shacklebolt,”

Aria nods her head..and while she just wanted to hide behind Lyn who was snickering at her, Aria decides to introduce herself, “I’m..Aria Potter..”

To Aria’s surprise while their eyes widened they didn’t react like the people in Madam Malkin’s Boutique; they gave her a kind smile..which shocked her since no kid at Surrey ever wanted to be near her.

Everyone then looked up when the intercom came on: **_“Please be seated in the Stadium, the Opening Ceremony is about to begin!”_**

Raihan at that grabs not only Leon’s wrist but also Aria and begins to pull them to the Stadium doors..Aria’s eyes went wide and she looks to Lyn who was now laughing..

“Lyn...Lyn help?!”

* * *

Soon Aria found herself sitting between Raihan and Leon as they looked down onto the field as a man walks onto it.

Aria jumps a bit at hearing Raihan growling at the sight of the man while Leon glares at him. Seeing her confusion Raihan explains.

“That’s Chairman Rose..the reason why I’m growling is because he tried to force Leon into the Gym Challenge,” 

Lyn who was sitting behind them blinks, “Force? You don’t even have a Pokemon yet,” 

Leon sighs, “He came over to my Trainer School and liked how I battle..said that me going to Hogwarts would be a waste of my talents...but my dad wants me to go so I can be around kids with the same talent and won’t waste away..he says I need to be challenge and no matter what Rose says Hogwarts will give me that challenge..” he shrugs his shoulders, “I think I believe him..from what my friend Sonia says it does give her a challenge..”

Music started to play as the crowd begins to cheer, Rose waves at them with a wide smile on his face, “Ladies and Gentlemen..Trainers and Hogwarts Students..I am Rose, Chairman of the Albion Pokemon League! I know that everyone here and everyone watching at home have all been waiting for this big moment! It is my pleasure to announce that finally- the Galar Region Gym Challenge will now finally begin!”

People all around them clap, scream and cheer in delight, Rose raises his arms high in the air.

“Yes, the Gym Challenge! Participants must defeat the many Gym Leaders and gather eight Gym Badges to prove their skills as a Trainer! Only the worthy will have the honor of challenging Champion Fudge!” Aria could see the grimace on his face when he said that and Leon shakes his head.

“I know the reason why he wanted me to join..anyone would be better as Champion then Corneilus Fudge,”

Raihan nods his head, “Shame that Champion Peony retired when his brother became the Chairman..he was really good..”

“Now without further ado..I will invite the top eight Gym Leaders to show themselves!” at that eight people walked onto the field, Aria looks at the screen for a better look.

One was an red haired man, well he was in fact going bald but the little bits of hair that Aria could see were bright red. He was thin and was wearing a white no sleeve shirt with the number 624 on the corner, he also wore a pair of black shorts. What was weird was the net he carried on his back.

“The Collector himself! The Bug-type expert who gives out the Elanthia Badge; Earl Arthur Weasley!”

A woman wearing a black gown with the number 777 walks with her blue eyes straight ahead, purple gloves went up to her elbows, “The Mistress of Poison, she gives out the Mortaeus Badge, Countess Isabella Zabini!”

A black hair man walks forward with the numbers 187, “The ever burning man of fire, giver of the Idirsholas Badge, Earl Kabu Selwyn!”

Aria blinks when not many people cheer him on, making Leon shake his head, “He’s one of the very few people who got the Gym Leader position who was born outside the Galar Region..he from Hoenn but he does have Galar blood in him.

A stern looking man walked onto the field, it looked like he was holding back a sneer from his face, “Master of lightning, who gives out the Mellt Badge, Earl Adrein Parkinson!”

An older woman wearing a huge purple something closes her eyes a bit, “The master of fantastic theater! Giver of the Fay Badge, Countess Opal Burke!”

Another older woman, this time wearing a Vulture hat walks onto the field, “Strict in the art of battle, meet the Giver of the Rowan Badge, Countess Augustus Longbottom!”

“The ice-cold professional, Please welcome the giver of the Ismere Badge, Countess Melony Greengrass!” a white hair woman wearing a thick white coat waves at the crowd with a smile.

“And last but not least, tamer of darkness himself, Earl Arcturus Black!” an older man, older than Augustus and Opal wobbly walked onto the field.

“I hear rumors that he is only alive so that his niece’s husband doesn’t get the position of Gym Leader..” Leon says as all eight of the top Gym Leaders now stood in front of the Chairman, “He’s at least trying to stay alive until his great grandson is old enough to get the position,”

“These are the top eight Gym Leaders that we in the Galar Region are proud to call our own!” At that the Opening Ceremony went on as the Trainers who were recodem walked onto the field.

Chairman Rose nods his head to them before he looks at the crowd, “And that is all, Ladies and Gentlemen..I wish you all luck if you are going on a journey..going to Hogwarts or doing Contests!”

* * *

After that the Ceremony was over, Aria was still with Raihan and Leon while Lyn walked behind them, Leon was in fact looking around in hopes of finding his parents..

“Bloody Arceus I Hope I can find them..mum’s going to be so mad that I got lost again..” he mutters while Raihan smirks.

“She’s going to be mad that you cursed..you should be lucky she isn’t here to hear you,” Leon laughs at this and nods his head but the four looks up to hear someone calling Leon’s name.

Both Leon and Raihan grimace as Chairman Rose walks over..Aria blinks at the man walking behind him..

“Ah Leon! I was a little disappointed to see that you didn’t accept my endorsement..” Leon winces at that and rubs the back of his neck while Aria narrows her eyes at the subtle tone in his voice..it kinda sound like he thought that Leon shouldn’t have denied him..

“Yeah..I’m really sorry Chairman but my parents want me to go to Hogwarts..they want me to have some experience before I try the Gym Challenge,”

Chairman Rose opens his mouth but Lyn interrupts him, placing her hand on leon’s shoulder, “And even you Chairman Rose know not to argue with parents..espically parents of an Anceint and Nobel House,” Rose seem to narrow his eyes a bit before he gives a smile.

“Of course I do..I mean parents know best..isn’t that right Lady Dragoon,” he smiles and Aria looks up to see Lyn now holding her shoulder while Raihan growls..

Then someone calls out to Rose and he sighs..he looks to Leon a bit before he waves his hand in farewell and heads over to the man who called him with a grimace on his face.

“I still say he is creepy..” Raihan states before a blur comes over and pulls Leon in a hug..both Raihan and Aria look over to see a woman with the same purple hair hugging him.

“Lady Dragoon,” a bald headed man nods his head at Lyn, “Many thanks for keeping Chairman Rose away from my son…”

Lyn smiles, “Of course..I never liked him anyway..wonder how he even got the job as Chairman,”

“Even I wonder that,” he then looks at Aria and nods his head but then she widens, “I remember you! You shook my hand once in the library!”

Leon laughs as his father looks away from the stare his wife was giving him, coughing he looks to Raihan, “Your parents are waiting at Sunflora and Bonsly’s Bookshop..” he then turns to Aria and Lyn, “If you and your ward want to you can join us,”

Lyn smiles, taking Aria’s hand before she could run away, “We would love too! It will be good for Aria to hang around kids her own age!”

Aria grumbles as she glares at Lyn..but secretly she was happy..she never got to hang out with other kids her age..since Dudley or her abilities kept other kids far away from her.

They headed over to an alley that Lyn said was called Diagon Alley...Aria couldn’t help but stare..it was like another town was hidden in Mototstoke..they headed towards a bookstore where they met up with Raihan’s parents..Raihan couldn’t help but grumble as his two dads stare at Aria before he growls at them to stop which makes them all laugh.

They all got their school books here..Aria couldn’t help but stare at how high the books were stack..Raihan had to push Leon out of the way as one of those stacks were about to fall on him...the owner wasn’t too happy about it. Aria was also able to get a book called  **_Status and Counters:(Make Both Your Friends and Enemies Mad with Rage with Various Status Moves; Thunderwave, Will-o-Wisp, Sleep Powder, Toxic and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian._ **

Both Leon and Raihan backed away slowly when Aria gave an evil chuckle.

Then they enter a place that smelled bad as Gringrotts but was honestly more fascinating. Barrels held shards of Chansey egg shells, Seviper fangs and other stuff while jars held all sorts of herbs and dried roots..Aria looks up to see all sorts of Berries hanging from the ceiling.

They easily bought their kits along with a berry pouch to put any berries they collected..the owner reminded the three kids to always plant one berry after picking some so a new berry tree will grow.

Then they were headed to Menagerie’s Supplies where they got all sorts of combs, brushes, towels, dryers and even some sort of medicine tool that can be used to clear a status move. They also got a box full of Poke Beans and Poke Puffs.

“Lots of trainers think this is just a waste of time..but then they are in shock that their opponent's Pokemon who was about to faint from poison pulls through because of the love of their trainer.

* * *

Then before they knew it..they were in front of an old run down shop..well Aria couldn’t really call it a shop..it look more like a shack. Aria could feel Butterfree in her stomach..this is what all children in the whole world waited for..their very own Pokemon..a friend who will stick by them through thick and fin..inside though was what shock her as while on the outside it look like it wasn’t taken care of..the inside was way much better..the floors were covered with pillows and bunch of plushies, some having tears in them covered the floor.

Before anyone could say anything a loud but very small roar came out as a small orange lizard cries out..it had small spikes on its back along with a flame on its tail..it ran over to them before leaping onto Leon’s face making him fall down much to the others amusement.

“Charmander? Oh Charmander..where did you..” an soft voice calls out from the back of the shop. Entering the lobby was an old man with pale gray eyes..he was wearing a white coat like any Professor but underneath it was a pair of overalls and a brown shirt.

“Well..welcome to my lab,” he chuckles, “I was wondering why that little lizard decided to run..it seems he has picked his trainer..” he then turn to the adults.

“Kingsley Shackelbolt your starter is a Bronzong while your wife Harper has a Flareon...Nakul Khanna you have a Breloom as your starter while Fayez Khanna you have a Kingdra..while your daughter,” at this the Khannas grew sad while Aria turned to Raihan who growls, “Your daughter had a Tsareena..”

Ollivander then turns to Lyn and he nods his head before his eyes fully looks to Aria, “and Aria Potter...it seems only yesterday your mother and father came here..your mother had the Glarian form of Meowth as her Starter and it evolved into a strong Perrserker..while your father on the other hand like most Potters gain a Ghost type...a Shuppet..and from what I heard when it evolve into a Banette it became more of a menace..”

Prof. Ollivander then shakes his head but now is not the time to think about the past..it s time to think about your future..now unlike my colleagues in other Regions we Professors who give out Starters for those who go to Academies like Hogwarts do it a special way..its not you who chooses but they, the Pokemon who choose you…” he nods his head to the Charmander who was now hugging Leon’s leg..he then gives them a wave to follow them to the back of the lab..the three kids couldn’t help but let their eyes widen.

Crowded around tumbling and play fighting were a bunch of Pokemon..Aria could see a Scorbunny hopping around a Applin while a Pidgey was pecking at a Chespin for stealing her lunch..it wasn’t only the Pokemon she could see..on the shelves were a bunch of Pokemon eggs..one caught her eyes and Aria could feel warmth in her very being. Walking over to it she could see it was bright purple with darker purple markings..

She turns around when she hears Raihan screaming in pain and sees a Trapinch biting on his head and she chuckles but soon her attention was back on the egg..she softly touches it and it seemed to pulse..

Unknowingly to Aria, Lyn was watching this..she could see that Aria’s eyes were now glowing gold..

“...Hedwig..” Aria whispers and her eyes open as cracks begin to appear..she was so busy she never saw Lyn’s eyes widen in shock as the pale purple bat emerges from the egg..its yellow eyes staring at Aria’s own green one. Aria smiles as she softly picks off a piece of the egg shell that was hanging from the three tufts of spike four on its left cheek. 

“A Noibat...such rare creatures..especially in Galar where Dragon Types are very much rare even during these times,” Prof. Ollivander explains as the little Flying-Dragon types shakes its body free from the egg..showing fluffy black fur that covered its chest and hips.

“Curious..very curious..” Aria blinks and turns to Professor. Olivander who was staring at them.

“I’m sorry but what’s curious?”

“Well..its is very rare for an egg to hatch by the sound of a trainer calling out to it..and even more rare for it to be a Pokemon of the Dragon-Type to hatch by a calling..usually they hatch when they are ready..to see this little one hatching..well I think we can expect great things from you..it seems you are destined together and I can not wait to see what you to shall become..”

While Prof. Ollivander grabs the three Rotom Phones, Aria looks back at Hedwig..yellow and green eyes meet before they press their heads together.

“You and me..I think we will do great things as well,”

“Noi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep Opal, Kabu and Melony are still gym leaders in this while the others are still in school..in fact Gordie is in his seveth year..and yes he is Daphne's older brother
> 
> Raihan and Leon are going to make sure Aria is going to have friends.
> 
> And in this Hedwig is a cute baby Noibat..I love her..
> 
> The names of the Gods and Goddess are made up (except Kilgharrah)..I want the Regions to have differnt beliefs and cultures! So..I did hopefully when I get to the fourth book I'll have the other regions beliefs down
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and the names of the badges are taken from Merlin..except the electric one..that welsh for lightning
> 
> Please leave a comment! I Love them!


	3. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pokemon day everyone! Who is hype up for the new games! I know I am! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do! 
> 
> and please leave a review! I love for them and absolutely love them! Please!
> 
> Don't own Pokemon or Harry Potter

  
  


Aria was looking around..wearing a baseball catcher gear while Lyn walked around her..

“Your ingenuity and your heart will give you an advantage..lots of people who use aura think that we have to rely on the power that comes from aura,” Aira nods her head but kept her eyes on the glowing blue ball in Lyn’s hands.

“But if you're up against the wall..there is only one weapon of choice..the aura sphere,” she then turns around and hits a stack of boxes.

And for the next hour Aria tried to summon an aura sphere..it..wasn’t going well..she stamped on her foot, “Nothing, there’s nothing..” she turns to Balthazar who snickers.

“Oh shut up you stupid cat..ow!” she yelps in pain when her foot was shocked by a Thunder Wave, “Oh great now I can’t feel my foot!”

There were a few instincts where she got a little spark before it faded to the ground..other times when it was sent flying..we don’t talk about how it hit me in the face. Or the time it decided it was a paddle ball.

Aria groans as she takes the gear off..because today was the day..the day she would be going to Hogwarts..she had woken up too early..too excited so Lyn decided that the two of them will have a lesson. It was a long month since the Opening Ceremony and getting Hedwig..but she has taken her studies very seriously...also she wasn’t that lonely because of Leon and Raihan.

Leon had asked for her number and he along with Raihan had texted her..Leon like sending pictures of his Charmander chasing the Wooloo while Raihan sent pictures of his Trapinch digging many..many..holes..

Aria looked at her floating Rotom phone checking off the list to make sure she wasn’t forgetting anything when she hears squeaks..Aria couldn't help but smile as she turned to the bed. Clinging to a plushie of a Teddiursa and wrapped around a blanket was Hedwig.

Aria smiles as she fully takes off the gear and puts on some gloves, grabbing a baby bottle filled with oran berry mush and moo-moo milk she walks over to the bed and picks up the bundle. Hedwig squeaks at her making Aria laugh, “Are you demanding food..you want your mushy Oran Berry Moo-Moo Milk?” Aria asks and she looks up when she hears Lyn laugh.

“Look at you being a mum,” Aria rolls her eyes as Lyn laughs. She softly places the bottle in Hedwig’s mouth and it didn’t take long for Hedwig to start suckling. Taking care of a 1-month old Noibat was also very long and while hard..it was fun..Aria had been watching all sort of videos on Noibat and Noivern rescues..watching how to feed newborn Noibats..Aria had easily gone to the Pokemart to get some bottles and moomoo milk so she could feed her. Smiling as she gets a soft blanket she carefully ties it around her right shoulder and left hip before gently placing Hedwig in her blanket burrito in the makeshift sling..letting the Noibat hear her heartbeat.

“Noi!” Hedwig settles down and falls back to sleep, Aria gives her a little scratch on the head before she grabs her bag. Looking into the mirror she knew she looked kind of funny with slightly too big clothes. Her Trainer Jacket was gray but it wouldn’t stay like that for long when she got sorted but there was a number 1 patched on the right sleeve to show her year.

“Come on kiddo… we got to go before the train leaves,” Lyn reminds her and she nods. Her Rotom Phone zips in the air a bit before it flies into her pocket. She then follows Lyn out of the tower.

“So..I looked at the map and it says that Hogwarts is on Scepter Island. 

“Yes it's near Ygraine Lake,” Lyn had a small smile on her face as if she was remembering something, “The way the sun rises across the lake and the many Pokemon that you hear..it is very beautiful.

“So you were at Hogwarts before?” Aria asks and Lyn gives her a secret smile.

“Years and years ago..” she chuckles before she pulls out a Pokeball..blinking back when the light fades away to reveal a horse Pokemon..a large Pokemon with brown fur and a black-and-red mane and tail. Its heavy lidded black eyes stare at her before nuzzling her.

“This is Balinor..my Mudsdale..” Lyn introduces her before she picks Aria up and puts her on the Mudadale’s back, before getting on herself. Aria watches as they rode past the entrance of Motostoke and headed to the bridge that leads to Hammerlocke.

Aria watches as they pass many Pokemon..as rain and snow fell onto them as they rode into the desert. Soon the large entrance of Hammerlocke was before them..Aria had to show her invitation to Hogwarts so they could pass the guard who was station there to make sure Challengers didn’t come in until they had the first three badges. 

Aria’s first thought when they enter the city..was that it looked like a flying Dragon...which was really cool.

“Unknown to others this city is based off Kilgharrah..lots of people who built Galar to what it is today were people of the Old Religion,” Lyn explains to her ward.

Aria nods at this as she softly pets the sleeping Hedwig’s head when Balinor finally stops..she looks to the entrance of the Hammerlocke Station and to the young girl it didn’t look anything special..just like any other station she read about in her books.

* * *

Lyn helps her off Balinor and they enter the station..it was early in the morning so there weren't that many people..just a few people taking some trains to get to the other cities for their jobs..she looks up at the signs...there were trains heading to Ealdor, Amata, Balor, Circhester but the more Aria looked she didn’t see any sign about Scepter Island or Hogwarts.

“Ari!” turns her head to see Raihan walking over..his Trapinch hanging out of his School Jacket. “Have you seen Leon anywhere?”

Aria sighs, another thing she learned was that Leon had really bad directions.. He couldn’t tell which way was south and which was north.

“No I haven’t..me and Lyn just got here,” she then looks down when she feels something pull on her pant’s leg. Both Raihan and her sigh when they see Charmander.

“If Charmander is here, that means Leon is close by,” the two first years looked around and Aria then pointed to the stand of food..

“Leon! Get over here! We can get food on the train!” Raihan shouts and Leon looks over with a bunch of flapjacks in his mouth. He nods his head to them, turning to the cashier and pays for his food. Raihan shakes his head when Leon got to them, “Like seriously they have a trolly on the train,”

“Yeah but Sonia said it only sells candy and a few drinks..I was so nervous last night I didn’t eat anything and I didn’t get enough sleep that I slept through my alarm clock..” he weakly chuckles at the look Raihan gave him but Aria nods her head.

“That’s valid,” she blinks when the two boys laugh at her, “What? What did I say?”

“Nothing,” Raihan snorts softly petting Trapinch’s head, making Aria roll her eyes. After the two boys stop laughing at her Raihan waves them over to where his and Leon’s parents were waiting, “Come on..we need to get on the train,”

“Do you know where it is?” Aria looks around, “I don’t see it,”

“Its actually under the train station..that way people won’t get confuse and get on the wrong train,” Leon explains as he picks up Charmander.

Lyn saids her hellos to the other parents as they climbed into the glass elevator. Aria softly pets Hedwig’s head as the elevator goes down. Green eyes widen at the sight of the large train.

Unlike the other trains, the Hogwarts Express was a large red, 4-6-0 steam engine. Leon’s father, Kingsley Shacklebolt explains, “It may look old on the outside but on the inside it had all sorts of upgrades..it will get you to Hogsmeade before the moon reaches the highest point in the sky.

Aria was taking all the sights around her as she turned around..many students were hanging about..some meeting up with old friends..their Rotom Phones in their faces watching the recent Gym Matches..some were doing a Pokemon Battle. Hedwig squeaks in excitement as a Ducklett attacks Drilbur..

“Ducklett?” Aria blinks, “But I thought Ducklett couldn’t be found in Galar,”

“Some people go to other Regions to catch Pokemon you don’t find in Galar or they buy them from Breeders..” Harper explains and Aria makes a ah sound.

Raihan then yelps when something knocks over him..he groans in pain, “And I thought I only had to do with this when Leon runs into me when he is late because he got lost..”

“Hey!”

Aria looks at the two Pokemon that had made Raihan fall over..they both looked like beetles to her. One had a dull-brown body divided into segments by thin lines. On top of its head is a pair of large gray, spiky pincers.

The other was blue with only one long horn on its forehead. The end of the horn had a cross on it and two antennas on each side of the horn.

“Heracross/Pinsir!” two voices cry out and the two beetle Pokemon cry out in response to their names being called out. Aria looks over and blinks at the identical look of the two boys..she has to guess they were twins. Both had red hair and blue eyes..but Aria could see that one had flecks of brown in his blue eyes. They both wore red jackets which has the number three on the right sleeve shows that they were in their third year at Hogwarts.

“Well well! Lookie at this, Little Firsties!” the one on the left said and the right one nods his head.

“I agree Forge my dear brother..Little Firsties about to get on the train,”

“For their first adventure..”

“Far from home..”

The three kids keep moving their heads to the twin that was talking..Charmander rawrs out as he gets dizzy.

“Fred! George stop confusing them and tell mother goodbye!” a boy orders them. He looked to be related too the twins..with the same red hair but curly. He was wearing horn-rimmed glasses and like the other two his trainer jacket was red. But he had a number five on the right sleeve.

Floating besides him was another beetle Pokemon but this one resembles a ladybug. The shell was red with seven black spots and a black underside. The yellow antennas on its black and white face resembled eyebrows. Aria recognizes the Orbeetle from studying its pre-evolution Blipbug.

“Come on Percy..we’re just introducing ourselves..”

“Yeah..just giving them an old..” the right one pauses when he notices Aria, “No way..bloody no way..are you..”

His twin notices as Raihan and Leon stand in front of her, “Are you Aria Potter?”

“OK!” Lyn begins to push the three to the station while Kingsley and Mr. Khanna glares at the two boys, “It's time for you to get onto the Express..”

“Don’t forget to call..” Mrs. Khanna says as she pulls Raihan into a hug.. “And be safe ok..have fun but be safe..”

Raihan looks up at his mum, sadness in his eyes, “I will..I promise mum..I’ll see you at the end of the school year..”

Aria was then pushed onto the train before she could see the tears from Mrs. Khanna. 

“You’ll do great Aria..I’ll see you soon ok?” Aria nods her head thinking she meant seeing her on the video phone before Leon and Raihan follow her on board. Many train workers were directing people into compartments..the three kids placed their bags on top of the racks before they looked out the window. Their guardians waved at them and before they knew it a sharp whistle blows and a mad rush was heard as everyone tried to get on quickly..and soon Aria was looking out the window as the train starters heading out the station.

“From what I research the train will take us to Hogsmeade where there will be Corviknight Taxies to Fly us to Sceptor Island,” Leon reads to them and Raihan nods his head.

“I think my sister mention to me that third years get to go to Hogsmeade,”

“But like..doesn’t Hogwarts have its own town..” Aria turns to him.. “Like I read that it has its own little shops and stuff..”

“Yeah but Hogsmeade is like..a vacation stop..like its the Lumiose of Galar,” Raihan explains and Aria nods her head before she looks out the window.

She could hardly believe how much her life has changed. She no longer was at the Dursleys, she had her own Pokemon, she was going to the best trainer school in all of Galar..

_ “And Aunt Petunia said I would never amount to anything in life..” _ she thinks to herself when the door to their compartment opens..a young red haired boy slams it shut as laughter echoes in..he pants and shudders..whipping his hands on his trainer Jacket..he mumbles angrily to himself.

“Stupid Fred and George..why did it happy to be a Joltik..why not a Beautyfly?” he then blinks his blue eyes and turns to them..his faces begins to burn red in embarrassment.

“Sorry..my brothers were letting me in their compartment..but turns out it was to prank me because they knew their friend recently caught a Joltik this summer..”

“What's wrong with Joltik? They are kinda cute,” Leon says with a smile but blinks at the glare.

“You would be scared of spider-like Pokemon too if your older brother tricked you into feeding them and all of them started crawling onto you in hopes of getting to the first food..and I was five when this happened!”

“Why..were you feeding them?” Raihan asks and the boy sighs.

“My dad’s Arthur Weasley..he breeds Bug-Type Pokemon for a bit of extra Poke..you have no idea how many people want Bug-types as their kids’ first Pokemon..I’m Ron Weasley by the way..do you mind..” he points at the empty seat.

After the others give the go ahead he sits down..he takes out an old chipped Pokeball and opens it up. The other three blinks at the small Caterpie that now lays in his lap and he weakly smiles, “This is Mothra..”

“Well its nice to meet Mothra and you as well Ron..I’m Raihan Khanna and this is Trapinch,” Raihan pulls out Trapinch..well tries to as the little ground type was now biting onto his Trainer Jacket, “Oh come om Trap! Stop biting things!”

“I’m Leon Shacklebolt and this is Charmander,” Leon points to the sleeping Charmander who had a fire-proof blanket underneath his tail to make sure that he didn’t set the seats on fire.

“This is Hedwig..” Aria pulls out the little Noibat who squeaks angrily at her for taking her out of the sling but calms down after a few scratches underneath the chin and a few grapes Aria takes out of her pocket. “And I’m Aria Potter,”

“No way..are..are you really?” he then blushes at the glares that Leon and Raihan were giving him, “Sorry..I just heard so many stories about you,”

“I lived with my relatives since that day so whatever stories you heard are all fakes..I’m not some hero who fought a Dragonite or a giant Seviper..I’m just a beginner..I bet that I’ll be the worse in the class,”

“Oh sod off” Raihan growls at her making her blink, Leon nods his head in agreement.

“Rai’s right Ari..you keep texting us all these facts as you read the textbooks..you looked up rescue baby Noibat and Noivern videos to take care of Hedwig..honestly I think you're the most prepared out of all of us..”

Ron blinks at this, “And lots of people become great trainers without coming from Ancient and Noble Houses..we all have to start somewhere..no one expects you to know everything when you just get to Hogwarts..”

* * *

Then the door of their compartment opens again, “Have any of you seen an Aron that goes by the name Trevor? A boy name Neville can’t find his Starter,” 

The girl was about their age with her skin being a golden brown. Her amber eyes looked at them as she pushed back a strand of her curly brown hair that fell in her face. Like them she was wearing a grey Trainer Jacket with the number on the right sleeve while wearing a purple turtleneck underneath it along with a pair of black pants.

“Uh..sorry no we haven't,” Leon answers and the girl sighs but then she notices Aria.

“No way your Aria Potter!”

Aria sighs and looks down at Hedwig, “I’m going to have to get used to people knowing me aren’t I?”

“Yep/Most definitely” Aria groans at that even as Hedwig tries to take her glasses.

“I know all about you, of course- I got a few extra books for background reading, and you’re in  **_Galar’s Modern History_ ** and  **_The Rise and Fall of Teams_ ** and  **_Great Regional Events of the Twentieth Century._ **

Aria blinks before she groans, “Dear Dechraul..why me..I just want to be Aria..now everyone expects me to be some sort of hero..”

“Wait you didn’t know? Wow..if it was me I would have done the research,” Aria glares at the girl, “Do either of you know what House you’ll be in? I’ve been asking around and while Professor Dumbledore may have been in Gryffindor I think Ravenclaw would suit me better..anyway I got to back to helping Neville find his Aron,” she turns to leave but she then turns vak to them, “I’m Hermione Granger by the way..”

The four blinks as she walks off, Charmander looks up at Leon and rawrs out in confusion making Leon looked down at him, “I don’t know buddy..I just don’t know,”

“What did she mean about Houses,” Aria asks as Hedwig noms on her fingers.

Ron looks up at this, “I can explain that..you see their are four Houses..each named after the Founder of Hogwarts and the Symbol of the House is that of their respective Legendary,”

“Wait..aren’t Legendaries..hard to catch..” Aria mumbles to herself and Ron nods.

“Yes..but the Legendaries were more of their Allies..they were said to been blessed by Lady Drechaul herself,” Aria blinks but then she remembers that while people don’t believe what Aura Users could really do anymore they still believed in the Old Religion.

“There’s Godric Gryffindor and his Solgaleo, their House is called Gryffindor which is for those who are brave, their House colors are white. Then there Salazar Slytherin and his Rayquaza, their House is called Slytherin which is for the sly, cunning and ambitious. Their colors are green. Rowena Ravenclaw and her Galar Articuno which formed the Ravenclaw house and their colors are Lavender. Those who seek knowledge go there. Finally there is Helga Hufflepuff and her Raikou whose House is called Hufflepuff. Those who are loyal go there and their colors are yellow,”

Aria nods at this but what really caught her attention was Slytherin..Aria knew she was ambitious since she first learned what a Pokemon Journey really was..

After a while they just made small talk, Aria stared out the window as the train swept past many Wild Areas when the door slid open as a woman pushes a cart, “Is there anything you would like to have dears?”

Aria cradling Hedwig leaps to her feet, her stomach growling. She saw that there was Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, some bubble gum, Chocolate Politoeds, Caramel Apples (with and without nuts) , Slurpuff Cakes, Licorice Escape Ropes along with cold bottles of Dr. Pepper, Coke, Sprite, Water, Mango Juice, Apple Juice..Aria who wasn’t allowed sweets (they all went to Dudley) got a bit of everything. 

Ron stares as Aria places it on the table that rises from the middle of the floor after Leon presses a button. Aria smiles as she takes a Slurpuff Cake and waves her hand to the sweets, “Help yourself..”

Ron’s neck seemed to go red, “It's.. fine you..” he blinks when Raihan pushed a Chocolate Politoed in his hands. Aria smiles at that as she pulls out the card and groans.

“Geat another Dumbledore..” while she wasn’t allowed sweets Dudley always threw away the Trainer Cards that were given inside the Chocolate Politoeds.

“Is it the rare one?” Ron asks but Aria shakes her head.

“No its the one about how he defeated Grindelwald and his mentorship with Nicolas Famel,” she goes to get another one but yelps when a silver head with blue eyes pop out of the pile of candy.

“I think we found Trevor,” Raihan laugh and then snorts when he watches Leon tries to hold back Charmander so the little fire lizard wouldn’t try to fight the Aron. Trapinch was just snoozing away with Mothra on his belly..the two little Pokemon having fallen into food comas.

At that moment the door slides open again and Ron’s face becomes red as three boys enter. The one who seemed to be the leader of the group had platinum blonde hair that was gelled back. His cold gray eyes stare at Aria..no he was staring at the scar that was going across her face.

“So its true..Aria Potter has come to Hogwarts,” he drawls as a feline Pokemon covered in black fur walks between his legs. Aria sees that it had two red stripes on each leg along with two horizontal stripes with a vertical stripe across them on its forehead. Red eyes with yellow sclera stares at them in boredom even as Charmander growls at it.

The boy notices her stares and smirks, “This is Litten bred for me to take over the Daobeth City Gym..” he glares at Ron who snorts.

“Malfoy we all know that no matter what your daddy thinks he isn’t going to be given the Gym..everyone knows that Piers is the next in line..” Ron states and Leon and Raihan chuckles as Malfoy’s pale face turns red.

“We all know that grandfather won’t last this year..by the end of the year my father will be the Gym Leader as there is no way they are letting that disgrace Andromeda take over..and Black’s mother has no right over it..my father is married to my mother who is not disowned so by law its his right to take over..and anyway nobody wants Black to take the Gym..haven’t you heard he wants to set it up in Spikemuth..that place is the only town that doesn’t have a Power Spot!”

Malfoy then glares at Ron, “And at least my father will get it in an honorable way..unlike your family since your line only got it because of your bastard of an ancestor,” Raihan had to grab Ron by the shoulders to stop him from attacking him. The two boys behind Malfoy cracks their knuckles.

“This is Crabbe of Fyrien whose father runs the Fighting Gym and Goyle of Essetir whose father runs the Rock Gym..they may not be of Ancient and Noble Families but they are from Noble Families as their fathers are Viscounts,”

Aria nods her head..during the month she had studied the rankings that were given..The Champion had the ranking Duke/Duchess while the Chairman had the ranking of Marquess/Marchioness. The top eight Gym Leaders were given the rankings of Earl/Countess while the other Gyms were given the Rankings of Viscount/Viscountess. Those who had owned business for years were given Baron/Baroness like Raihan’s family who owned the largest Apricot Farm in all of Galar..when Raihan became of age he would become Baron Khanna. Leon was from a family that used to hold one of the top eight Gym Leaders so he would one day become Earl Shacklebolt..

“I heard that you didn’t have the..best upbring Potter so I’m here to warn you..some families are better than others..you don’t want to be making friends with the wrong sort..I can help you with that,” Malfoy says as he holds out his hand to shake but before Aria could say anything a voice calls out.

“Trevor!” a boy with blond hair that was darker than Malfoy pushes through the three boys to pick up the Aron who squeaks at him, “Why are you always doing this...your going to get us in trouble if you keep sneaking off..” he then blushes when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle begin to laugh at him.

“You see Potter this is one of the fine examples that some Families are better than others..Neville Longbottom can’t even keep a hold of his own Pokemon,”

“Well at least his Family are good honest people than yours,” the others turn to see Hermione leaning on the door frame as she pets a Meowth with light-blue fur that had whitish-gray markings. The silver eyes stare at the three with boredom.

“Now..now this is the worst sort of people you can be around..somebody who thinks that they're my equal..people like you are giving Trainers like me a bad name..but no because you got a high score on a test you are allow to come to one of the greatest Trainer Schools that only those who have the blood to allow to train Pokemon should enter..”

Granger rolls her eyes, “As I haven’t heard that many times before in my life..I just came here to help Neville and warn you that we are nearly there. So i suggest you better hurry up..”

At her words a voice echoes through the train, “We will be reaching Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. Please return your Pokemon into their Pokeballs and leave you bags on the train as they will be taken to the school separately,”

Malfoy scoffs but turns back to Aria, “I’d be careful if I were you Potter..the friends you make here will decided if you have a easy life here or if your life will become a living Distortion..just think about it Potter,” Malfoy drawls as he returns his Litten and he leaves with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

Hedwig squeaks in disgust and Aria couldn’t help agree more, “Unfortunately I think I’m going to be dealing with him for the next seven years,”

Ron nods his head, “Unfortunately..he won’t like it that you denied him his friendship with you..”

Aria shrugs as she stands up and begins to throw away the wappers, “I dealt bullies my whole life..so who cares for an extra one,”

As the others started helping in the clean up and returning their Pokemon Aria looks out the window. The train did seem to be slowing down now as she could see mountain and forests under a purple sky..her eyes then widen when she saw something running past the train.

It looked like a cyan wolf with a pink tail and pink braids going down the sides of its body. Even though it was moving fast Aria could see battle scars marked its body along with a part of its left ear was torn off. Yellow eyes stare at her before Aria hears a howl..when she blinks the great wolf was gone..

“What..what was that?” she whispers before hears Leon calling to her. The train had stopped..taking a deep breath she returns Hedwig into her Pokeball before she follows the others off the train.

* * *

Deep within the castle, a young male takes a deep breath as he wraps a purple turban around his head. “Ok..you can do this..sure its not History of Pokemon..but you trained for this..its..its not like the curse will get to you in the beginning of the year..”

He then jumps when he hears a knocking on the door, holding a hand to his heart he goes to it but was confused when he didn’t see anyone..shaking his head he closes it but jumps when he sees a figure in the shadows of his room.

“Who..who are you?”

He blinks when the figure holds up a little doll..before a dagger stabs into it..the man gasps holding his chest..as his vision goes black he could only hear the words that whispers in his ears

**_“Akwele seo magdp! Akwele seo magdp! Akwele seo magdp!”_ **


	4. The Great Dragon Fang (Or useless reptile that won't stop talking in riddles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and lookie here! an early chapter! I couldn't help myself since I am on a roll in this fic! And really into Pokemon right now.
> 
> Also I love making Gods and cultures. I decided that the Regions share the same Gods since all of them use to be one big Region (called Ransei which is from Pokemon Conquest) before it all broke up, they worship differnt Gods more and have different stories but they all worship the Gods and Goddess.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review! I really enjoy them! Please!
> 
> Don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon

She watches the train move out of the station, her blue eyes making sure that everything was alright for her ward. But now that Aria was safely on the train to Hogwarts it was time to act.

There was a reason why she was able to take in her ward so easily when many people tried before and failed.

Nodding her head she walked behind a pillar, **_“Bedyrne us! Astyre us panoweard!”_** wind whirled around her body. Opening her golden eyes that turned back to blue she nods to herself. She heads out of the alley as a ferris wheel starts to move. Ignoring the many people walking about she heads to Rose Tower.

Taking a sigh, she then walks up to the person she was meeting.

“Ah! Lady Dragoon! Its so nice to meet you,” the smiling face of Chairman Rose made her want to shudder but she keeps her face neutral as she stares at him.

“Let me get to what I’m here for Chairman Rose,” Rose tries not to show an emotion when she didn’t use his title of Marquess, which was the norm fro meetings like this, “I want a trial for Sirius Black,”

Just as she thought his eyes widened and he messes with his tie, “Why..why would you want a trial for that man? I mean what is the point since he clearly already had a trail...and now is paying the punishment for his crimes,” 

“Yes but if he actually had a trail,” Lyn had to hold back the smirk that wanted to grow on her face. She missed this..easily playing with people..learning their secrets. Rose looks at her with wide eyes, the Chairman could hardly believe what she was saying.,,while Lyn may not like this man she knew that he did care for the Region.

Even if it meant doing the wrong things for the right reasons.

“No..no trial? But Earl Crouch and Marchioness Bagnold..Dumbledore” his light green eyes showed fear in them, “If it was known that a Earl was thrown away without a trail..”

“Many people would be upset..” Lyn urges, “It's the reason why Arcturus Black has been trying to get you to give his grandson a trail..he knew the truth..”

Rose nods his head, “Very well..while I don’t think this will change anything I will get Oleana on this..I guess you do not want Dumbledore to know this?”

“No..I don’t like how he handled Aria’s placement..and I’m trying to make sure that he doesn’t get any of his fingers around her..”

Rose’s eyes widen realizing why she was asking for a trail, he nods his head and turns to leave. Lyn watches this with a smile gold lighting at her eyes.

“Things are changing Dumbledore..and you won’t be able to stop it..not if Lady Dechraul has anything to say about it,”

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

Aria stretches out her legs as she gets off the train. Everyone was talking, either glad to be back or being nervous about what was going to happen. After getting the blood pumping Aria looks around and could see why Hogsmede was Lumiose of Galar.

While not having skyscrapers it was a very busy town..Aria could see many cafes, one even called the Three Swellows..she could also see a salon next to Gladrags’ Boutique. There was another Budew Hotel which was right next to the Corviknight Taxi service where all the older years.

“First Years! First Years over here!” Aria turns her head and her eyes widen at the large figure that was waving to them.

“Dear Dechraul..what did his parents feed him,” Aria couldn’t help but ask as the large man stood in front of them. He wore a brown jacket that seemed to be stretched to its very limits.His curly black hair seemed to cover his whole face even melding with his beard. Next to him was a large dog..probably covered in more fur than its trainer. On its face it had cream-colored fur tat forms voluminous white tipped plumes and a three-pointed crest. Its body was covered with shaggy fur that is dark blue along the back and grayish-blue towards the legs.

Its black eyes looks at them before it spots her..it barks happily before running at her Aria only had enough time to scream before it tackled her. She was surprised though that instead of biting her like she thought it would (Marge’s Snubbul did that a lot) it actually started to lick her face, covering her in slobber.

“Fang! You lousy dog!” the Stoutland whines as he was pulled off her..Leon and Raihan (who with the others had quickly backed away when the Pokemon charge at her-traitors) rushed over to her and helped picked her up, “Sorry about that..” he then blinks his black eyes, “Little Ari?! Well no wonder Fang got so excited to!”

Aria looks up at the giant of man who had a few tears running out, “Blimey the last time I saw yer..you were only a baby..now look at ya..” he sniffs, “Sorry..knew yer mum and dad..best trainers Galar has ever seen..and I’ve been excited to see you since Dumbledore dropped you off at your relatives..he told me I was to take you around Diagon Alley in Motostoke since I was already going to do something for Dumbledore'' he puffs up his chest in pride… “Great man..he trusts me you know..anyway its time I take you lot to the boats,”

But Aria wasn’t listening at that..her body trembles..not in fear, not in sadness..but pure rage. It felt like someone had poured ice cold water on her. Years of abuse..of hate..she looks down at her arms and while covered in the gray jacket she knew that when bare they would show the scars that she had gotten, scars that hurt during the colder months of Galar.

And now she knows who put her there..who abandoned her to that life,

“Boats..I thought we have to take one of the flying taxis,” she looks to Hermione who asked that, her amber eyes in confusion, “I read that in Hogwarts: A History,” Aria took the time to calm down so no one would notice her anger even though she could see Raihan and Leon looking at her in concern.

The large man shakes his head, “No for ye First Years you have to take the boats..tradition..all First Years follow me! Don’t be shy! Me names Rubeus ‘agrid...not Argrid but argird like a ‘aunter,” he says this as if has said this speech a million times before, “But you all can call me ‘argird like everyone else..now follow me to the docks!” he and Fang the Stoutland begins walking over to where the water was.

Aria was going to follow him along with the others but she saw Leon looking at the mountain. He blinks his golden eyes and sighs before he turns and notices her staring.

“Sorry..I just can’t believe it..I travel so far now..but my home is just over the mountain..” he points at the mountain making Aria blink.

“You live so close but you had to go all the way to Hammerlocke for the train?” Leon shrugs his shoulders.

“It use to be that the parents will drop off the kids to Hogwarts..but there were many accidents since Trainers are known to show off..so a Chairman decide to make a train especially made for Hogwarts student,”

Aria nods at this explanation and they finally reached the docks. Small boats made of brown wood were waiting for them, all of them tied to a Pokemon that resembled an anglerfish..a y-shaped antenna was on its back which held two orbs that were glowing..making the water shine in the light.

“Four of ye in a boat..and don’t push each other or you might fall in the clutches of Vepneo!” he warns, making a lot of the first year shudder at the thought.

“Vepneo?” Aria mumbles and she hears a snort, she turns her gaze to Malfoy.

“Now this is interesting..the Heiress of the Potters..not knowing anything? What were you raised in the New Religion?” he sneers at her and Aria could feel her face burn as other turns to stare at her.

“My relatives weren’t the religious type..they liked to keep their heads in the present..” she mutters angrily, clenching her fists tightly.

“Now now dear Draco..I remember that it took you a long time to remember the difference between Dechraul and Feealie..” a boy with short black and white hair walks up to the..he wore a black hoodie underneath the Gray Jacket of a first year along with a pair of dark pinkish pants..something wiggles in the hoodie and a small black and white raccoon Pokemon pokes it head out. Aria recognizes it as a Galar Zigzagoon which is said to be the original form before some were moved to Hoenn. Its red eyes stare at her before it curls more into the hood.

Malfoy's face begins to scrunch up, “Cousin Piers..still at least I know our Religion..what’s to say that she won’t try to purge us like others,” his gray eyes gaze at Hermione who glares back at him.

Piers rolls his blue eyes, “You and your father’s beliefs are wrong. The Great Purge has been over for many years..now its time for those of the Old Religion and the New Religion to be at peace,”

Malfoy snorts and he heads to one of the many boats, “Tell that to all the people who died because of the Great Purge..”

“The Great Purge?” Aria hated the fact that she didn’t know anything about not only her past but the culture.

“The Great Purge as its called was called was a dark time for Galar..a King who name has been cut off from all history wanted a child but his Queen was barren, so he asked the High Priestess of Drechaul to help..and she did but she did warned for a new life to be born,”

“An old life had to be taken,” Aria whispers and Piers nods his head the two of them got into a boat along with Hermione and Leon. Raihan went with Ron, Neville and another girl who Raihan greets warmly. She had pure white hair that made her dark green eyes shine brightly in the night. She nods her head at Raihan.

“Yes..the King thought he could just kill a peasant and be done with it but of course it doesn’t work like that. His Queen died giving birth to their son..and his hatred for the Old Religion burn..he order that it was to be banned through all of Galar..that either those who worship it confirm to the New Religion..or to be burned. Many people died, some who were Aura Users and some who were falsely accuse..”

Aria was silent but looks up a bit as the Lanturns pulled them into a cave..Hagrid had to duck down but many of the children looked up..their eyes widen at the sight of the many handprints that painted the smooth walls of the caves. Aria noticed that they were the colors of the Houses, White-Green-Lavender-Yellow.

“I heard that on Graduation day you place your handprint on the wall..to show that you are now officially an adult in the eyes of Galar..” she hears HErmione whisper and Aria couldn’t help but feel awe..and her eyes narrow in determination to make sure her own handprint is on the cave..

They get to the docks where stone stairs await them..along with an older woman that Aria knew to never cross. It wasn’t like her aunt Petunia who always looked like she swallowed a lemon..this woman with her dark black hair in a very tight bun had a warm look about her. Her light green eyes stared at them as they got out of the boats. Aria softly pats the Lanturn that had pulled their boat making it softly chirp at her. She quickly followed the others but Aria was sure that the woman saw her as there was a thin smile on her face.

“Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and I teach Pokemon Care. As tradition you will walk under the gaze of Ysbryda’s Eye up to the castle and to the Great Hall..there the Headmaster shall do his Welcoming Speech before you will be presented in front of the Dragon Fang which will sort you into your Houses. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Then afterwards the Start-of-Term Banquet will begin before you are led to your House Dormitories by your Fifth Year Prefects after the Headmaster dismisses you.'' She then gives them a kind smile, showing the warmth that Aria had sense.

“Now wait here while I’ll announce your arrival,” she then looked to Neville’s jacket which was a bit dirty from trying to find Trevor and then to Ron’s nose which had a bit of smudge on it, “And may I suggest that smarten yourselves up..just like the Opening Ceremony this too will be on live television,” at that she left the cavern docks for a bit.

“What did she mean by Ysbryda’s Eye?” Aria asks and Ron looks up.

“During a war between the Gods,” Aria raises an eyebrow at that in confusion, “Some didn’t like the fact that Dechraul was teaching us humans more than to be servants..and they hated Pokemon more because they were giving us humans a way to fight back. Humans use to be their servants,” Aria nods at this, “Anyway both Dechraul and Ysbryda lost their left and right eye respectfully so one of the main gifts they gave to protect the world was use their eyes. Dechraul’s eye became the sun while Ysbryda’s Eye became the moon,” Ron explains as some people mutter in a bit of fear, “Walking in Ysbryda’s Eye means that you know that whatever you do in life..you know that in the end you will belong to her,”

Hermione nods her head at that explanation while Aria looks up at the moon. It shines down on them, full, while the stars twinkle in the dark sky.

* * *

“Form a line!” Aria looks down to see that Professor McGonagall has returned. “And follow me,”

Getting behind Leon with Hermione behind her, the First Years begin their walk through the town. Aria tries to not let all the eyes staring at her as they walk on the pebbled and grass ground. Many people came out of their houses, small children pointed in excitement as the First Years walked by.

Looking up she could see Rotom Drones flying around them, focusing on their faces..Aria decided to ignore them as they walked over the drawbridge that was the entrance of the castle. 

The castle itself seemed to be brand new but Aria knew that it was in fact been here long before the Albion League was started. The castle was made with marble and white brick. Seven stories high with several tall towers

Banners laid on the walls designed with Solgaleo, Rayquaza, Raikou and Galarian Articuno. Many gargoyles designed like Pokemon watched them as they went up the white cobblestone stairs. Aria presses a hand to the railing and takes a deep breath.

“You ok?” Hermione’s voice calls to her and Aria looks behind her.

“I..I don’t know why...but..I feel like I home,”

Hermione blinks before smiling, “I think I can get the feeling..this place..it has something that just makes it feel wonderful,” 

Professor McGonagall leads them through these grand wooden doors into the Entrance Hall. Aria looked to see the marble staircase in front of them but the Professor directed them to go to the right where a smaller wooden double door was. Entering, their feet making clicking sounds on the wooden floors. Carved on the walls were statues of Bisharp and Gardevoir holding fire pits with chains above the ground. Even though there were chandeliers of lights above them. There were five long tables, four standing vertically to each other. Each one had groups of different jackets, which matched the house colors.

_ “Must be where the Houses sit..” _ Aria thinks before she looks up to the fifth table which was standing horizontal which the Professor led them to before raising a hand to them to stop. Hundreds of faces stared at them with the lights of the flames flickering on them. Aria looks up to see that the ceiling was made of glass, to see the stars and the moon above them..before she looks down again as two people carried the largest Dragon Fang she had ever seen.

Usually Dragon Fangs were the size of a finger but this one was about the size of an arm, frayed and old with a bit of chips in it, Aria couldn’t help but wonder how this item that usually powers up Dragon-Types was suppose to sort them..

_ “Aria..” _ Aria blinks and turns around wildey trying to find the person who called her. But she didn’t see anyone.

As the two men placed the Great Fang onto a four legged stool an old man with the longest beard walked over to stand in front of a Rowlet Podium. Like the other Professors he was wearing a long white lab coat but his was splashed with many colors. His blue eyes look at them, twinking madly as if he was happy to see them.

Aria had to keep her face neutral as Albus Dumbldore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Academy welcomes them...the man who placed her at the Dursleys.

“Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts Academy. Welcome back to our older years and welcome to our First Years...now I know you all rather be eating our scrumptious meal that our kitchen staff has made so I’ll get to the point. When Professor McGonagall calls your name you will place your hands onto the Great Dragon Fang which shall read your aura and then place you into your House,” the old man then sat down as Professor McGonagall takes out an R-Pad.

“Abbott, Hannah!”

A young girl with freckles and blonder hair in pigtails, wobbly walks to the fang and places her hand on it..everyone watches as it glows and pulses with white light before a beam of light erupts from the tip, bursting into yellow fireworks.

The table on the right, all the students wearing yellow jackets cheer in triumph. They clapped as Hannah went over some patting her on the back.

“Piers Black!” Everyone became quiet and Aria was confused when some people had fear in their eyes as Piers walked out of the line.

“Sirius Black’s son?”

“Can’t believe their allowing him here,”

“I mean..how do we know he won’t kill any of us in our sleep?”

“Traitor’s son,”

But Piers ignores all of this, even if his Zigzagoon didn’t as it poked its head out and growls at them. Everyone watches as the Black Heir places his hands onto the Fang. They watched as it glowed..Aria noticed that Piers’ face scrunched up a bit before the green fireworks erupted from the Fang.

Piers sighs as he headed over to the table that sat between the wall of the hall and Hufflepuff. More mutters could be heard about how of course Piers was going to Slytherin.

_ “Aria”  _ as Susan Bones was Sorted into Hufflepuff Aria looks around with wide eyes. HErmione looks at her with concern.

“Everything alright?”

“I...I keep hearing someone calling my name,”

“It's probably just nerves, just relax ok?” Hermione pats her on the shoulder as she goes up, well almost ran and placed her hand onto the Fang.Blue fireworks erupted from it and the table on the right side of the Hufflepuff clapped this time. Several Ravenclaws stood up to shake her hand, one with bright orange hair with gray heart hair accessories and another girl with rich brown skin that made her light blue eyes pop out more. Aria also noticed that her hair had a streak of blue in it.

Aria’s eye begins to twitch as she keeps hearing someone calling out her name even as more students get their names called out. Raihan and Neville were Sorted into Hufflepuff, a boy with pink hair and wearing a straw hat while another boy with white hair that was dyed with yellow at the end.

_ “Aria” _ she grits her teeth as Malfoy swaggers to the Slytherin table.

_ “Aria,” _ two twins were Sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

_ “Aria” _

_ “Aria” _

“Potter, Aria!” blinking her green eyes when Professor McGonagall calls out her name and not the other voice. Taking a deep breath she walks over even as the mutters became louder.

“Potter? The Aria Potter?”

“She’s so small,”

“The Girl-Who-Lived,”

“The Daughter of the Saviors,”

“Do you see her scar?”

Aria closes her eyes as she ignores the not so quiet whispers and places her hands onto the Fang..she became confused when all the noise dies away..

_ “Aria!” _ eyes opening wide she was shocked to see that she was no longer in the Hall but on a ledge. She backs away as she looks down to see it hanging over a large open cavern.

Deep laughter echoes in the cavern, making Aria look around as her ears ring, “Where are you?” she bravely asks as she steps a bit forward looking down.

A large growl was heard as a very large golden dragon rose from the depths of the cavern. Aria couldn’t help the squeak that escaped from her as she fell onto her bottom. She watches the dragon fly around a bit before he lands onto a large rock that lets him look at her at eye level.

“I’m here,” his golden eyes looked at her own green eyes before chuckling, “How small you are, for such a great destiny,”

Aria blinks as she slowly gets up, “Destiny? What do you mean by that?”

“Your gift, Aria, was given to you for a reason,”

Aria takes a deep breath, “So..there is a reason?”

The dragon then laughs, “Oh..now this..this is giving me deja vu..but yes..your gift was given to you for a reason Young Aria..but you face many threats from foes that will wish you dead..”

“Well...that’s comforting!” she glares at the dragon making him chuckle.

“Yes I know it really isn’t but remember..without your friends you will never succeed..without you not only will Galar fall but all the Regions shall with it..”

“But why? What’s my Destiny..you're not really telling me it!”

“I can’t tell you..”

Aria groans, “Yeah that’s not really helpful,”

The dragon shakes his head, “I’m sorry little one..things are at play and also we don’t have much time since I’m supposed to be Sorting you..just remember there is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn’t..and that none of us can choose our Destiny and none of us can escape it. I couldn’t..and neither could Lyn..”

His eyes then begin to glow making Aria freeze, “Now..you are difficult..very difficult..but not strange since you had to hide the real you for so long. You have plenty of courage..that would had made Godric beg for me to Sort you in his House..but alas Gryffindor will not fully suit you..you are loyal and smart but your ambition now that's what I am seeing. You have a thirst to prove yourself,” he laughs at the look that Aria gives him.

“Oh don’t give me that look..you do..but if you are to succeed you will need to learn how to be yourself and this House will help you, no doubt about that..” the dragon then smiles down at her before pressing his muzzle to her head, “If you ever need to speak to me, my Fang will be in the Dungeon Cave,”

Aria blinks her eyes as green fireworks erupting from the Fang. She was back in the Great Hall but everyone was silent as they all stared at her. She slides her hands off the Fang and turns around, jumping a bit to see that Professor McGonagall was so close to her. Shrugging her shoulders she walks over to the Slytherin Table.

She could see all of them staring at her, trying to find out why she was Sorted into the House where her parent’s killer was placed in. She ignores all of this as she sits down next to Piers.

“Well..you sure know how to make an entrance,” he states, making Aria snort.

* * *

They watched as the Sorting was finished. Aria was a bit upset that Leon was sorted in Gryffindor with Ron. When the Great Dragon Fang was picked up and taken away the Headmaster raises his hand.

Everyone watches as people begin to march into the room carrying plates full of food, more food than Aria has ever seen. Roast beef, turkey, pork and lamb chops, sausages, chicken, steak along with mashed, boiled and roast potatoes, fries, peas, carrots, macaroni and cheese, boats of gravy. Aria couldn’t help but feel her mouth water at all the sight of the delicious food in front of her.

Before Aria help herself to some of the delicious food, Aria released Hedwig from her Pokeball. The little Noibat shakes her head before crying out as a person places a bowl of fruit in front of her and grabs a mango. Aria laughs as she eats some steak before she looks over as some of the other first years begin to talk.

“My mother may be the Gym Leader of Mora, but she was raised in Summerland in the Fiore Region. She just took over the Gym after father died,” Blaise Zabini explained with a Spinarak on his head.

“The Gym Challenge this year isn’t even that good..my father hasn’t even faced anyone yet..” a girl with short black hair and a sort of Snubbull face sneers while her Alolan Geodude sparks up in agreement.

“Looks like they won’t be able to face anyone worth while,” Theo nod before as he takes a sip of his tea, his Starly pecking at some of the Pokefood that was brought.

“This is the reason why those without any blood in them for the art of training shouldn’t even given a chance to participate in the Gym Challenge,” Malfoy smirks as he then looks over to where Aria was sitting.

“What’s wrong Potter? Finally realizing that you made a mistake when not accepting my help?” he drawls with a smirk.

“No..just realizing that I made a wonderful choice in not accepting your help..I mean if all you do is brag but not show anything,” she then smirks at him, “it just means your lying..I rather make friends who do the hard work and not just say their going to be great trainers because of who their father’s are..”

Malfoy turns red in anger and a laugh was heard. The girl who was sat with Raihan, Neville and Ron slid over along with another girl with short black hair.

“Oh I think I’m going to like you Potter,” she holds out her hand, “Daphne Greengrass of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass and this is Tracey Davis of the Noble House of Davis,” Aria shakes Daphne’s hand while nodding her head at Tracey.

“My mother runs the Psychic Gym in Howden while Daphne’s runs the Ice Gym in Circhester..so Potter? Why did it take so long for you to be Sorted?” Tracey asks as she leans forward as if to listen better.

“Well..I think it was because of that useless reptile that kept talking to me..” she gets a drumstick but blinks when everyone turns to her.

“What?”

“You..you talked to the Great Dragon,” Daphne whispers in shock, “The Great Dragon Kilgharrah? The Goddess Dechraul’s Dragonite that turned into the God of Dragons after his death..”

“Wait what..” 

“Potter, The Great Dragon Fang was a gift given to the Founders by the Dragon God..its very rare for him to actually talk to a student..” Tracey says and Aria groans.

“He’s more like a reptile that likes riddles instead of straight answers,”

Piers laugh as he feeds his Zigzagoon a bit of steak, making the black and white Pokemon yip happily, “Yeah legends says he does that,”

* * *

Then the group of First Years keep eating (the deserts having replaced the wonderful dinner they had) as the talk begin to go to the school work.

“I’m excited about Battling 101 but I know as First Years we won’t be doing much unfortunately,” Malfoy drawls and the girl with the Alolan Geodude, named Pansy Parkinson, nods her head.

“So true..and unfortunately we won’t be able to do Contestes until third year,” she moans in despair.

“What are the lessons?” Aria asks and Piers points at the staff table, “There is Pokemon Care which is taught by Professor McGonagall. Items and Their Uses are taught by Professor Flitwick,” he points at the table and Aria had to hold the grimace of the small man eating rotten food.

_ “Must be part troll then..” _

“Then you have your Herbology which is taught by Professor Sprout,” Aria couldn’t help but snort and Piers had to chuckle with her, “Yeah couldn’t agree more but she teaches you how to grow Berries and Apricots. Then we have Professor Snape who teaches Potion, making healing items both man-made and herbel. He’s also our head of House,”

“How do you know so much?” Tracey asks and he sighs as he tears a piece of biscuit.

“My cousin Tonks,” he states chuckling as Zigzagoon begins to fight Hedwig over a piece of fruit. “She just graduated last year so she told me a lot,”

Aria nods as she distracts Hedwig with a slice apple. At that moment everyone had finished eating and while the Kitchen Staff, Professor Dumbledore rises up and goes to the Rowlet Podium.

“As I said before our wonderful Sorting, welcome to Hogwarts Academy. I am Professor Dumbledore and before our Prefects lead you to your Dorms I have a few words for you. First Years should note that the Pokemon Dens up to 2-5 stars are forbidden and even the 1 star you will need permission.” he then nods to a man, “I also been asked by our Security Guard, Mr. Filch, to remind you that no Pokemon battles should be done in the halls; we have battle grounds for a reason!” he laughs and many others join in.

“Raid Royale trials will be held the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Coach Hooch.” There were some cheers that echo throughout the Great Hall, making Professor Dumbledore smile a twinkle in his blue eyes.

“Also, alas out old Professor Brown has decline coming back after a..mishap with some honey and Combee...butI will welcome back Quirinus Quirrel who is kind enough to take the position of Battling 101!” he waves his hand at the person wearing a purple turban and was running his hand together nervously.

Aria holds her face in pain making Hedwig squeak in concern. Piers looks at her, “You ok?”

Aria nods her head, “Yeah..that was strange..my scar never hurt before like that..usually it just gives me a bit of pain during the winter months..”

“And I also would like to introduce Lyn Dragoon who has kindly offered to help our dear Madam Poppy Joy in not only healing our precious Pokemon but ourselves,” Aria’s mouth drops as Lyn stands up and bows to the students.

“That bloody..” she glares at Lyn who gives her a little wave of her hand, “See you soon so that’s what she meant..can’t believe,”

“And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death,”

_ “Isn’t..this a school?! Why would we die?!”  _ Aria thinks as she pulls Hedwig into her arms as if to protect the baby Noibat but she could also see Lyn giving Dumbledore a glare, “You..you don’t think he’s serious do you?”

“Who knows with him..” Piers yawns as he takes the sleeping Zigzagoon into his arms. A girl with a number 5 on her right sleeve. Her purple hair was shaved on one side, “First Years come with me!”

Carrying Hedwig she follows the Prefect, but she gives a wave to both Leon and Raihan. They go to a door on the right side of the Entrance Hall which reveals stone steps that descend. Hewig sleepily squeaks as they went down and Aria quietly hums, looking around she figures they were in the dungeons. The First Year Slytherins were confused when she stopped at a dead end. 

Smirking at them she places a hand on a stone and much to their surprise the stone pushes inside the wall. The stone wall then rises up to reveal a passage way, “Come on you lot I want to get some sleep tonight,”

Everyone begins to file in but then Aria notices something in the corner of her eyes, turning to the side she see a purple sphere surrounded by a blue haze. Red eyes stare at her in shock and the widen mouth was dropped open.

“Gas?” the Gastly seem to want to get closer but then it freaked out and faded away..blinking in confusion she walks through the passageway and into the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

The common room was dungeon-like with greenish lamps and chairs. Looking through the window they could see that the common room was underneath the lake. Loads of backed black and dark green button-tufted leather sofas and dark wood cupboards. Pictures and tapestries featured Trainers that came from Slytherin.

Waiting for them was a man wearing a black lab coat that seemed to..just fit him. He was think with very pale skin like he hardly ever got in the sun. His black hair was shoulder length and framed his face in curtains. He stares at them with dark black eyes as they gather in front of him. A pokemon resembling a dark gray salamander or lizard with a purple underside and dark pink markings crawled over his shoulder. Purple almond-shape eyes with slit pupils stare at them with amusement.

“Welcome to Slytherin..welcome to your new home for the next seven years. You may think you know yourselves but I promise you after seven years here you will not even recognize yourself. Here you will train together, learn together and have..free time together..but I must warn you,” he sneers at them, “because of the War of Blood ¾ of the school thinks we are evil so I shall laid down the rules here.”

Aria did not like how he stared at her as if he was already expecting her to break the rules.

“House fighting has to be done inside the Dormitory with so many in the school just waiting to pounce on us for one tiny slip of bad behavior. It is to be given as such that we need to make a stand front in front of them. If you need help the Fifth through Seventh Prefects along if the Head Boy/Girl is a Slytherin. If you really need me I will be in my office but if the light is red do not come in unless its an emergency,” and with that he turns making his black lab coat fly around him and walked out of the common room.

“I want to learn how to do that,” she mutters and Piers looked at her with an raised eyebrow so she explained, “I want to learn how to make a dramatic exit that will keep everyone silence,”

Piers snorted at that.

“Well First Years that was our brilliant Head of House Severus Snape,” the Prefect that guided them to the Dorm explains as she stands up to them, “I’m Gemma Farley and the Fifth Years Girl Prefect and hopefully will be your guide the first three years here at Hogwarts,” she smiles them with a friendly look on her face calming down their nerves. She then waves to a boy with actual blue hair. It amazes Aria on how different people can look from Surrey since most people had brown or blonde hair there..her messy black hair was the only difference in the small town. 

“This is Isaac Fawley and he will appoint you to your room. Like Ravenclaw you are given your own room because unlike the Puff and Gryffindorks,” she chuckles at her joke, “We respect your need of privacy and time to yourself,”

It didn’t take long for Aria to get her assigned room, waving at Piers she headed up the stairs. While the Common Room was underneath the lake, their rooms were in in above the water in towers. Opening the door she looks in awe at her room. Wooden floors with a lush green carpet, she was shocked to see it was almost like a small apartment than just a room, just without the kitchen. There was a small black couch and a mahogany coffee table in front of a tv. There was a small desked to the side that had the latest laptop and while it didn’t have a kitchen Aria did see a mini fridge. She could see two doors, one leading to the bathroom the other leading to the bedroom where a large four poster bed and a large window. Smiling, she sets Hedwig who had fallen asleep; she opens the window and looks out. She watches the city as lights begin to either flicker on and off and she couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
